A Box Full of Confessions
by Marissa of the Pen
Summary: Title Sucks. Summary Inside. DibxOC, slight DibxZim. Was bored, don't own any character except Fisher. No flames please! Rated T for some romance. bromance, language, etc.


**A Boring Box of Doom**

Summary: When Dib, Gaz, Zim, Gir, and Gaz's best friend, Fisher end up in a small room for only three days, things come out and secrets are revealed. Not necessarily the ground breaking secrets.

It was a simple task: spend three days in a solitary confinement room. They were allowed to bring guests to the game show, but that put you more at risk of losing to the game. The winner got 200,000 monies you know. So, now that his guests were put into the room with him, things would get interesting. He knew that choosing these guests would be easy because they were easy to break. Except Zim. Another he wasn't sure of was Gaz's new friend Fisher. Fisher was like Gaz, strong, silent, and easy to give in. Not really, but, still. Dib knew better than to bring in hard opponents into the game with him.

"Dib, what are you doing?" Gaz asked her older brother.

The boy was sharpening a stick with some safety scissors. "Making a spear, for survival." He answered.

"Why on earth would you do that?" Fisher asked. "There's no life in here except us. We don't eat, remember? We eat before we leave and then it'll be easy to survive the three days. Didn't you get the memo?"

Dib stared at Fisher weirdly. "No."

"Then you're screwed, boy." Fisher chuckled.

Dib looked down at the scissors and threw them across the floor, which caused them to slide next to the scrawny feet of a green skinned alien Zim. Zim held the scissors carefully. He slid his tiny finger across the blade of the scissors and he dropped them in pain. Fisher held the braided pom-pom extensions by the crook of her thumb and index finger. She twirled them playfully. There was silence until Dib looked into Fisher's eyes.

"Your blind?" Dib stared at Fisher closer and closer until he was in her face looking at her faded eyes.

"Yeah. And you're annoying." Fisher pushed him away.

Gaz looked up from her knees. "This is why she's my best friend."

Dib looked at his younger sister sourly. "And that is why she is my girlfriend."

The whole room was stunned. "WHAT?" Everyone cried simultaneously. Even GIR who had been so quiet now pipped up with his spiky voice.

"FISHER'S GOT A BOYFRIEND! FISHER'S GOT A BOYFRIEND! Oooohhhhh, I knew that the boy liked you!" GIR hollered.

"I do not approve of this!" Fisher shrieked. "I mean, I don't even know what the hell you look like you little…." Her lips stumbled upon her loss of words. "WORM!"

"I AGREE COMPLETELY!" Zim shrieked. "This human is nothing but a pathetic worm grub that lives in the brain of an extremely strange human like…like Dib!"

"Well I wouldn't go that far." Fisher threw her pom-pom braids from side to side.

"I would." Gaz murmured.

There was a weird silence that reigned across the blank room. Gaz stood up, for the first time and walked around the perimeter of the small room. "Where's the door to this place? I'm outta here." Gaz continued to walk around the room until a small golden doorknob appeared in front of her. Within two seconds, Gaz was gone out of sight.

And then there were four.

"So…" Fisher murmured.

"So…" Dib echoed.

"Soooooooooooooo…" GIR said again. "Where's the scary monkeys? I want my scary monkey show!"

This was going to get old really soon. Dib knew how to get him out. It was a classic way to get a person out of the game. He found it on Google-dot-com. Dib turned to GIR and stared at him.

"Why is your head so big? WHY IS YOUR HEAD SO FREAKING BIG?" GIR shrieked. Because of Fisher's lack of vision, she was extremely heightened in the sense of hearing so she covered her ears in pain. But she wasn't going to leave yet. Not yet, at least.

"He watches Degrassi." Zim blatantly stated.

The two understood.

"I want my scary monkey show!" GIR screamed. Fisher could sense the evil look in Dib's eye as he was hatching a plan.

"Uh, GIR. It's out there. Dib pointed his bony finger at the door to the outside world. GIR didn't even bother to open the door. He just burst right through it in a fruitless attempt to watch the Scary Monkey show (which wasn't on when he got home by the way.)

And then there were three.

Now the secrets would come out. Big time.

"Zim, have I ever told you that you're a jerk?"

"Many times Dib-face."

Silence reigned. Fisher scooted herself in a corner. Hunger pained her stomach, and she was exhausted. It was about midnight when GIR left and now Fisher wanted to sleep, but she had to take her contact lenses out. So did Zim.

She took out her contact lenses casually but when Dib saw her. It was all over.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking my contact lenses out."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to sleep. If you bother me, you will sleep with your head in the opposite corner than your body."

"Meaning?"

"I WILL THWART YOUR FACE!" Fisher threatened. She got up in Dib's face to show her point. That was her first mistake.

Dib noticed that her eyes were unusually bright for some reason. Could it be that she was happy or excited for some reason? No, that wasn't it. She was threatening to kill him. But her pupils! They were black! Not faded!

"You're not blind!" Dib hollored.

"EH?" Zim even seemed surprised at this.

"Okay! I'm not. I'm just half blind. At night I am. But, you know, I play it up so people will think I'm tough." Fisher explained. "I'm sorry."

"I know what your saying. Not really, but still…" Dib explained as he hugged her.

Fisher's eyes widened in surprise. "You're touching me!"

Dib gave her space.

After a few hours the next day the hunger and thirst was getting so bad that Fisher almost had a fainting episode. For a few hours, they were almost certain they were going to die. That's when the secrets started to pour.

"Fisher did I ever tell you that you're pretty?" Dib was lying down looking up at the florescent lights, not even bothering that they would permanently burn his eyes one day.

"It's implied." Fisher's seal-hat covered head was next to his. "Zim, have I ever told you that I knew you were an alien since the day I joined the Skool?"

"I had a feeling that you did." Zim's head was resting against Fisher and Dib's. Together they were a triangle of confessions. "Dib, did I ever mention that you're extremely attractive?"

Fisher and Dib's consciousness made them jump out of their skins. Fisher stood away from the alien boy as he stayed there on the white floor. "What?" Fisher and Dib shrieked.

"Nothing, really, I just find you extremely attractive." Zim stayed in his place and said words in the same way he did before.

"Are you telling us your gay?" Fisher screamed.

"No. Whatever you call this, 'gay' I am not. I find girls attractive and you. You're the only puny earth boy that I like." Zim stood up lazily.

"Oh." Dib whispered. "I'm now extremely uncomfortable around you."

"What are you saying?" Zim got in his face.

Dib launched his foot into Zim's crotch. "GET OUT OF HERE!"

Zim reluctantly left the room squirming in pain. Soon, the room that they were in was actually more roomier than it was before. Soon the two were back to where they started again, head against head, their brains scrambled by the pains of hunger and thirst.

"I love you." Dib said.

"I can do much better than you." Fisher said.

"I know you can, but that's why I love you." Dib hallucinated almost, saying words that made no sense.

"Why the hell are you so attracted to me?" Fisher stood up alarmed.

"I don't know…"

It was almost up to the three day mark. Soon nobody would get the monies. Someone had to crack, and leave here soon. Dib knew it and Fisher knew it too. Someone had to get a move on and win this game. For everyone else back home.

"Dib, stand up." Fisher commanded.

"Uh, why?"

"Just stand up."

He got up and Fisher stepped in front of Dib, really close, and really seductively. Dib hesitantly stepped back but then launched himself forward. She stepped back. "I just wanted to tell you I'm leaving."

Dib was shaken from his quick burst of love when he heard the words come from her bubblegum lips. He suddenly forgot why he was there and stared at her face. "What?"

"I'm hungry and thirsty. I'm going to get a hamburger and Coke, wanna come?"

"M…maybe later?" Dib was so confused. "I just want to know… why?"

"Because I'm hungry and thirsty."

Fisher went and opened the door. She was about to step out the door but she stopped and turned around. "Wait a sec, before I go…"

She pulled Dib to her lips and kissed him. She felt Dib loosen from the release of shock from the kiss. All she had to do was hold on to him. She threw her arms around his neck and opened her eyes and saw that she was facing towards the room. As she pressed harder to his lips she twirled him around. By that time, she had had enough. She stepped back.

Dib was oblivious. "Wow…" He breathed.

"Yeah, I knew you would like that." Fisher's face was twisted into a smug look. "But I'm gonna like this."

Fisher took her black fingered nails and pushed him out of the room. Alarms blared and confetti fell. Fisher had won and Dib was pissed.

"Suck on that little psycho!" Fisher yelled as she paraded through the room, now a 200,000 monies-inare.

**Woooooo…. Another IZ fanfic. For all my followers, P&F: The Next Generation A Twist In time has been abandoned. If you wish to take up the task then you can with my approval. Just comment below, little monsters. So, what did you all think? I liked it. Fisher's my own character and yes, I do own a seal-knit-hat and its awesome. So this is complete I guess. Yeah**

**Mama Monster is out, y'all, peace.**


End file.
